Pokémon
This page is about the game element. For the list of Pokémon available in the game, see: List of Pokémon.'' Pokémon, the main element of Pokémon GO, are creatures which trainer has the task to catch. Acquiring Pokémon Pokémon can be currently acquired in three ways, by catching them in wild or hatching them from eggs obtained from PokéStops and/or Gyms. They can be also obtained in similar way as catching in wild in Raid Bonus Challange after defeating Raid Boss. Catching Pokémon Catching Pokémon in Pokémon GO is bit different than catching them in games from core series, as trainer doesn't have to fight with Pokémon before he catches it. Player can catch Pokémon by coming to spot where Pokémon is to encounter it in map view and then simply tapping on it to enter the encounter screen. Hatching Pokémon eggs Hatching Pokémon is second way of acquiring it. To hatch Pokémon, player has to firstly get a Pokémon Egg by spinning Photo Disc at PokéStops and Gyms, then basically trainer puts an egg to an incubator and has to walk specified distance to hatch it. Pokémon collection right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Pokémon collection page To enter to the page with captured Pokémon in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Pokémon button 30px|link= Pokémon collection page on its top has two tabs - Pokémon and Eggs, that player can click on it or swipe the screen right or left to access each of them. On each of those to tabs there's shown all of the Pokémon player captured and all of the Eggs player has. More about eggs collection page is here. Initially players have only 300 slots for their Pokémon collection, but they can expand its space by buying upgrade. Every upgrade gives 50 more slots for Pokémon and a Trainer can have up to 1,500 slots for their Pokémon.Developer Insights: Introducing Dynamic Weather Gameplay and Battle Parties. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-12-08. Pokémon collection can be sorted in 6 orders, that can be changed by tapping on the button in bottom left corner of screen. Pokémon can be sorted: * by date Pokémon were caught, the most recent on the beginning, this option is default set after login 30px|link=, * by favourite Pokémon, which is technically same order as the one by CP but all favorite Pokémon shows up first on the list 30px|link=, * by Pokédex number 30px|link=, * by Pokémon's HP 30px|link=, * alphabetically by Pokémon's name 30px|link=, * and by Pokémon's CP 30px|link=. There are several optional indications shown with each Pokémon thumbnails: * if Pokémon is marked as favourite, there's gold star icon in the top-right corner of Pokémon, * if Pokémon is deployed in gym or is trainer's buddy, there's mark with an appropriate icon to the left from that Pokémon, * if Pokémon was caught in the last 24 hours, there's green glow behind that Pokémon. There are three ways to exit from the page with captured Pokémon: * by tapping on return button on the player's mobile device (not available for iPhone users for obvious reason), * by tapping on the exit button 30px|link= on the bottom of screen, * by swiping down at the very top of the page, which cause X''' icon appeared and then release. Search bar and filtering option In top-right corner of page with Pokémon Collection, under the tabs with Pokémon and Eggs there's search button that allows player to filter their Pokémon collection. There are several commands and characters to filter Pokémon with. Pokémon summary right|250px|thumb|Explanatory screenshot of the Pokémon summary page Every captured Pokémon has its own summary page which player can access by tapping on the certain Pokémon on the Pokémon Collection page. On this page there are following elements: #Pokémon's CP #Button allowing to mark Pokémon as favourite #Pokémon’s nickname (on explanatory picture it's set to default) #Button allowing to change Pokémon's nickname #Pokémon’s HP #Pokémon’s gender #Pokémon’s types, weight, and height #Candy and Stardust needed to Power Up and evolve #Pokémon’s moves #Location and time the Pokémon was caught. If the Pokémon was hatched from an Egg, it will display the location and time the Egg was obtained. #*Currently, in front of the location, there's also displayed icon with certain Poké Ball with which caught or egg from which Pokémon was hatched. #*If Pokémon comes from evolution it shows basic Poké Ball instead of way the pre-evolutionary form was obtained. #Menu 30px|link= #*Mark the Pokémon as favourite 30px|link= #*Appraise Pokémon’s strengths and abilities 30px|link= #*Transfer the Pokémon to the Professor 30px|link=. List of Pokémon Currently there are 386 Pokémon in game data, but not all of them are available to acquire. These Pokémon are known from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions known from core series. Pokédex '''Pokédex is one of game elements, which allows trainer to learn more about Pokémon that were already caught or seen. Appraisal Pokémon Appraisal is game element, that allows trainer to learn about Pokémon's statistics from their Team Leader. This game element is available for trainers above 5 level and chose their team, as Pokémon Appraisal is mainly used for determination of Pokémon mostly useful in combat. Combat Power Combat Power (CP for short) is a measurement which indicates how well particular Pokémon will perform in battle. Higher CP values mean the Pokémon will be stronger and will hit harder. Hit Points Hit Points (HP for short) is a measurement of the Pokémon's health. All Pokémon start out with full HP at capture, but HP can be depleted during battle. What are Combat Power (CP) and Hit Points (HP)?. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. Genders Pokémon have Genders that are either male or female but they can be also genderless. There are some Pokémon species that have only one gender. Some of Pokémon have also different forms depending on their genders. For list of Pokémon species genders and their ratio for each other, see: For list of different forms of Pokémon species depending on their genders, see: Evolution Pokémon can evolve through the use of Candy. The amount of candy required differs depending on the Pokémon species. The CP of the previous evolutionary Pokémon affects the CP cap of the next stage of Pokémon. Pokémon families Pokémon families also called Evolutionary lines are groups of Pokémon species that are related with each other through their evolution. Transfer Transfer is an option in the game to remove specific Pokémon from Trainer's collection and in exchange for transferring a Pokémon they receive one Candy of Pokémon that was transfered. Transferred Pokémon can’t be returned to Trainer's collection. right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Pokémon mass transfer To transfer a Pokémon: #In Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link=. #Touch Pokémon button 30px|link=. #Select a Pokémon from list and tap on it to open their summary page. #Touch the Menu button 30px|link= and select Transfer . There are some safty locks and prompts to prevent from accidental transferring favourite, rare and Legendary Pokémon. There is no possibility to transfer favourite Pokémon until its unmarked as favourite. There are several prompts that pop up while trying to transfer: *Legendary Pokémon *Shiny Pokémon *Event Pokémon (such as Pikachu with hat) There is also no possibility to transfer Pokémon that is currently defending gym or is Trainer's Buddy Pokémon. Mass transfer There is also an option to transfer more than one Pokémon at the time with same conditions: 1 Candy for 1 Pokémon Transferred. To do so: #In Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link=. #Touch Pokémon button 30px|link=. #Locate a Pokémon you’d like to transfer. Touch and hold until the Pokémon becomes selected. #Touch any other Pokémon you’d like to transfer. #To transfer the selected Pokémon, touch the Transfer button located at the bottom-centre of the screen. Just like at singular transfer same safety locks work in case of mass transfer but with significant difference that there is just no option to select: *Legendary, *Shiny, *event, *favourite, *defending Gym, *or Buddy Pokémon. To transfer first three of the listed player has to use manual transfer option from menu on each Pokémon's summary page. Buddy Pokémon Buddy Pokémon is game element that allows player to pick one specific Pokémon, which after walking certain distance will reward one candy of selected Pokémon. Starter Pokémon Starter Pokémon are group of four specific Pokémon, that beginning player has to catch. Trainer can choose only one of those four Pokémon and after catching it the other ones disappear. Unlike the other Pokémon catching, while catching the Starter Pokémon Trainer has unlimited Poké Balls and Pokémon's catch rate is 100%, despite the fact catch rates for Starter Pokémon species are pretty low (16%). Also only three of four Starter Pokémon appear near the new trainer immediately while trainer is guided by Professor Willow. Those Pokémon are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. For the fourth one - Pikachu (which is considered to be an Easter-Egg) player has to move a bit further from spawned Starter Pokémon to make them disappear and show up again near player's current location with chance to fourth Starter Pokémon to appear. If Pikachu does not appear, player can keep on going further until Pikachu don't show up with rest of Starter Pokémon. Bulbasaur.png|link=Bulbasaur|Bulbasaur Charmander.png|link=Charmander|Charmander Squirtle.png|link=Squirtle|Squirtle Pikachu.png|link=Pikachu|Pikachu Another Starters Besides the official in-game Starter Pokémon, there are also some other Pokémon from other regions than Kanto that are called "Starter Pokémon" in player community, because of the fact, that they were Starter Pokémon in games of core series. They are not official Starter Pokémon in Pokémon GO. Johto Chikorita.png|link=Chikorita|Chikorita Cyndaquil.png|link=Cyndaquil|Cyndaquil Totodile.png|link=Totodile|Totodile Hoenn Treecko.png|link=Treecko|Treecko Torchic.png|link=Torchic|Torchic Mudkip.png|link=Mudkip|Mudkip Region-exclusive Pokémon Region-exclusive Pokémon are group of Pokémon that are exclusive for specific region in real world and are available for obtain only by catching them in wild in these specific regions. Currently in game there are 6 Pokémon that are region-exclusive. Shiny Pokémon Shiny Pokémon are kind of extremally rare Pokémon that have, color variation that differs from their normal appearance. These color variations may range from minor hue adjustments to completely new palettes. Shiny Pokémon will have an aurora of stars floating around them. Trainers won't see whether Pokémon is shiny in nearby until they encounter it. Once a player captures a shiny Pokémon, their Pokédex will show that they have captured it and additional switch buttons for shiny forms will get unlocked in specific Pokédex entry. Currently there are only few Shiny Pokémon in game that are available to be captured. Legendary Pokémon Legendary Pokémon are group of Pokémon considered to be very rare and powerful. They cannot be obtained by catching them in the wild nor hatching from eggs. To capture them trainer has to firstly defeat them in Raid Battle and then can catch them in Bonus Challenge. Currently there are 17 Legendary Pokémon in the game. Only nine of them have been made available through the Raid system—which include: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Kanto From Kanto region there are three Legendary Pokémon known as Legendary Birds. Articuno.png|link=Articuno|Articuno Zapdos.png|link=Zapdos|Zapdos Moltres.png|link=Moltres|Moltres And very powerful Psychic-type Pokémon - Mewtwo. Mewtwo.png|link=Mewtwo|Mewtwo Johto From Johto region there are three Legendary Pokémon known as Legendary Beasts. Raikou.png|link=Raikou|Raikou Entei.png|link=Entei|Entei Suicune.png|link=Suicune|Suicune And two very powerful Flying-type Pokémon known as Tower Duo. Lugia.png|link=Lugia|Lugia Ho-Oh.png|link=Ho-Oh|Ho-Oh Hoenn There are three sets of Legendary Pokémon in the Hoenn region. * Legendary Titans: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel * Eon Duo: Latias and Latios * Weather Trio: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza Kyogre.png|link=Kyogre|Kyogre Groudon.png|link=Groudon|Groudon Mythical Pokémon There are currently four Pokémon in game that are Mythical. Which in core-series games meant that those are a group of Pokémon seen so rarely in the Pokémon world that some question their very existence. Neither of these Pokemon are currently available, but it is rumored that they are event-exclusive Pokémon that cannot be obtained through normal gameplay. Kanto The Mythical Pokémon from Kanto region is Mew. Mew.png|link=Mew|Mew Johto The Mythical Pokémon from Johto region is Celebi. Celebi.png|link=Celebi|Celebi Hoenn The Mythical Pokémon from Hoenn region are Jirachi and Deoxys. Baby Pokémon Baby Pokémon are Pokémon that can be obtained only by hatching eggs and they evolve into Pokémon that were already available in game before Baby Pokémon were released. It's similar to the core-series, where Baby Pokémon were Pokémon that were pre-evolutionary forms of Pokémon that were released in generation previous to this one in which Baby Pokémon were released, the exception for it is Togepi, which evolved form is from the same generation. Johto There are eight Baby Pokémon originally known from Johto region in Pokémon GO. All of them are available to hatch from eggs. These are: Pichu.png|Pichu|link=Pichu Cleffa.png|Cleffa|link=Cleffa Igglybuff.png|Igglybuff|link=Igglybuff Togepi.png|Togepi|link=Togepi Tyrogue.png|Tyrogue|link=Tyrogue Smoochum.png|Smoochum|link=Smoochum Elekid.png|Elekid|link=Elekid Magby.png|Magby|link=Magby Hoenn There are two Baby Pokémon originally known from Hoenn region in Pokémon GO. Both of them are available to hatch from eggs as well. These are: Azurill.png|Azurill|link=Azurill Wynaut.png|Wynaut|link=Wynaut Hidden Stats In Pokémon GO there are some statistics related to Pokémon that are hidden and basically there's no place in game where they are displayed. Those are: *Individual Values that determine if a Pokémon is stronger than another Pokémon of the same species, as they are unique to each Pokémon obtained. They can be generally checked with Pokémon Appraisal. *Same-Type Attack Bonus that is a bonus that is applied to the power of an Attack, if the Type of the Attack matches the Type of the Pokémon. Unlike the core-series of Pokémon games in Pokémon GO also Pokémon's base stats are hidden. Backgrounds There are different backgrounds on Pokémon Summary page depending on Pokémon's main type. File:Type Background Bug.png | Bug File:Type Background Dark.png | Dark File:Type Background Dragon.png | Dragon File:Type Background Electric.png | Electric File:Type Background Fairy.png | Fairy File:Type Background Fighting.png | Fighting File:Type Background Fire.png | Fire File:Type Background Flying.png | Flying File:Type Background Ghost.png | Ghost File:Type Background Grass.png | Grass File:Type Background Ground.png | Ground File:Type Background Ice.png | Ice File:Type Background Normal.png | Normal File:Type Background Poison.png | Poison File:Type Background Psychic.png | Psychic File:Type Background Rock.png | Rock File:Type Background Steel.png | Steel File:Type Background Water.png | Water Trivia *Word "Pokémon" comes from words "pocket" and "monster". See also *Pokémon article on Pokémon Wiki *Pokémon article on Bulbapedia References Category:Game Elements Category:Pokémon